To determine if the disruption of the sleep wake cycle of blind subjects may be caused by a circadian rhythm disorder to find a simple way ( screening ) to determine if a blind person is in synchrony with geophysical day or not. Especially we expect the activity recording to be a valid tool in this regard. And finally to attain the pathophysiological basis for a possible therapy of these specific rhythm disorders.